Library Incident
by authorforyou
Summary: Alex moves to a new town in the middle of nowhere with her single mother, she quickly finds strange things, things that can not be, happening all around her. Her new friends are insanely beautiful and dramatically different then anyone she has ever met


Library incident

Alex moves to a new town in the middle of nowhere with her single mother, she quickly finds strange things, things that can not be, happening all around her. Her new friends are insanely beautiful and dramatically different then anyone she has ever met. She quickly discovers that her new home, new friends and new town are harboring dark secrets of a long forgotten past and a deadly future. Can love, love of the _right_ person, conquer all, and defend mankind

The library was very dark at night and I wished I hadn't waited so late to stop by and get a card and a few books, but I needed some night time reading and something to pass time until I go to somewhere that had a Borders. The librarian had already turned off most of the lights and I was having trouble making my way back to the front desk. I couldn't wait to be out of the draft and creaky place.

A flash of lightening lit up the section of the library that I was in and thunder rolled outside the windows. It was getting ready to rain and I wanted to get to my Jeep and home before it started pouring. It didn't look like I was going to be successful at both things. Another crack of lightening made me jump and I though about how Deacon had said that they get some pretty bad lightening storms at home and how it struck what use to be the fifth house on the street, burning it completely to the ground. I shivered again; thinking that piece of knowledge was something that I could have done without. Deacon had warned that a bad storm was coming. His beautiful blue danced when he asked that I stay home and wait till Chloe could go with me in the morning. I had told him I would think about it but I had already made up my mind.

Not too mention he had been so close to me when he asked if I would wait. I remembered his warm breath against my cheek, his long fingers twirling the strands of my hair, teasing me about being stuck in storms. I wanted to stay there near him, in his comforting presence, but I knew he was only teasing, even though I blushed hotly at the memories. I couldn't lie, he made me feel like I never felt before, and I think he knew it too.

I clutched the books to my chest and hurried to where she was. I checked out as quickly as possibly and thanked the lady who clearly wished she had already locked up. The impending storm had already darkened the night, making it seem much later than it was. Outside, the streets were virtually deserted, most people using common sense and seeking shelter before the rain came. I looked behind me, thinking about staying until the rain passed, but the final light in the library was already off.

As soon as I stepped down the library steps, the sky opened in a torrential down pour, soaking me to the bones within seconds. I tried my best to keep my newly acquired books from getting wet as I fumbled with the keys. I should have come earlier or just waited till tomorrow. I was so intent in getting the door open and the books out of rain that I didn't hear anyone approach me until I heard a stranger's voice.

"Excuse me, miss?" A gravely voice interrupted my struggles. "I was hoping you could help me?"

I shoved the books in and tightened my hold on my purse as I turned towards the sound of the man's voice. A man came out of the shadows and stood under the street light, rain coursing down on him. His light colored hair was plastered to his head and his wire frame glasses kept slipping down the bridge of his nose. He stood with his arms wrapped around himself, his thin frame shivering slightly. He looked utterly helpless, like a drowned dog.

"My car back there," He gestured in the direction behind him, "has a flat tire. I was hoping you had a tire iron or something to help get the tire off."

I did but every lesson is safety was telling me to say no. Even though the man looked like he couldn't throw a stone very far I still felt cautious, unwilling to help. "I'm not sure." I said, my voice smaller than I intended. I pushed at a few wet strands and cleared my throat. "If I have one or not."

The man smiled wearily. "It couldn't have picked a better time could it?"

"No it couldn't." I smiled back a little. A part of me wanted to leave him here but the other part of the me- the huge part of me- was never good at telling people no, that I couldn't help. That part won out. I couldn't just leave here when I knew I could help and the rain was letting off a little, but the sky was darkening by the moment. "I can check. I may have one."

The man smiled gratefully. "You would be a savior if you could." He stayed where he was, not moving any closer. He must have been able to see my distrust as I was sure it was written plainly on my face

I shut the driver's side door and headed to back of the jeep. I quickly unlocked the top part of the hatch and lowered the bottom. I ran my hand along the carpeted bottom, searching for the release for the spare tire. "I think I may have one to be honest." I said, hoping the stranger didn't think I initially didn't want to help him. One day I could easily find myself in his situation and I could only hope someone would help me.

I only had my back to the stranger for a minute at most when I felt a rush a warmer air stir the hair at my neck. My body recognized first that someone was directly behind me, too close for comfort and too close for my purpose. My brain was slow in recognizing what was occurring and my body was trying to make up for it. Adrenaline coursed through my veins, increasing my heart rate and painful tendrils of fear shot through my stomach.

Before I could think or even react, a warm wet hand enclosed over my hand in a painful grip. My heart painfully stopped as my brain finally caught up to what my body was trying to warn it. I couldn't move. I froze in fear. I felt his breath warm on my neck, at my ear. I felt his lips move as he spoke softly in my ear, intensifying the horror that I felt to the point of near faint.

"You really are a naïve little girl, aren't you?"

Next Chapter

His truthful words struck a cord of finality. I didn't even have a chance to respond. His hand squeezed mine even more and barely a whisper of pain escaped my trembling lips. He then grabbed the strap of my purse that I had forgotten I still had on my shoulder.

He was going to rob me.

A part of me felt a slight bit of relief. If he only wanted money I would give him all that I had. Using my hand, he swung me around, a cry finally escaping as pain shoot up my arm. I was face to face with him now and he didn't seem as helpless as he was before. "If-if you want money you can have whatever I have." I stammered, wanting to throw the purse at him and take off, but he had me firmly in his grip.

He just smiled and pushed. _Hard_. I was on the ground before I could register the fall. I hit the ground on the injured hand, the rough asphalt not taking pity on it or on my back. The impact was such a force that it knocked the air out of me for a few seconds. It felt like someone had punched me. I vaguely thought that I had never been pushed that hard before. I looked up at him as he crouched down in front of me, his lips still curved in a smile, his eyes empty and hard. With my good hand I grabbed my purse and shoved it up at him. "Please," I begged. "Just take it. I won't say anything. Just take it. I promise." I could feel hot tears building in my eyes, clouding my vision slightly.

He took the purse from me, one eyebrow rose quizzically. "Money?" He asked. "Silly girl, I don't need your money."

I didn't understand at first. I just stared up at him, little gasps of breaths coming out harshly. I couldn't keep up with the idea that this was happening. If he wasn't robbing me, what did he want? My mind shrunk back from the line of thinking, refusing to accept it. It screamed at me. _No. No. No_. Then it sunk in like a dead weight. I was drowning in the knowledge. I couldn't keep my head afloat in the rush of thoughts, images that flooded me.

But my body was moving, I was scooting back away from, banging it to curb behind me, surely adding to the bruise that already had to be there. My eyes were wide now with fright. I needed to scream. I needed to scream now. I felt it welling up in my throat, forcing it to be the most powerful scream. I opened my mouth but he cut it off

"Do not scream. You will not like the consequence of poorly thought out actions." He didn't say what would happen, not vocally, but his eyes told it all.

My mouth immediately closed. This wasn't good. Damnit, Alex! Do something! I screamed at myself. _Run. Run. Run!_ I felt my muscles in my legs tense. I was preparing to make a run for it. I twisted quickly, my back protesting the sudden movement in streaks of pain, I was turning, pulling my knees up, getting ready to run. I could make it, I kept telling myself in those few seconds. He wouldn't expect it. I could make it. _Now!_

He was faster, unbelievably so. His arms shot out without my eyes evening seeing them. He grabbed both legs in a hard grip, pulling me roughly back, my arms and the side my face scraping against the prickly ground. I felt the skin on my arms rip open, something warm started to trickle down them. The feeling of his hands on the bare skin of my legs was sicken, my stomach heaved and rolled.

He signed lazily, frustrated. "Now, why did you go and try to do that?"

He spoke as if he was talking to a child, one that did something it wasn't supposed to do and ended up hurting itself in the process. I tried to pull my legs out of grip, I tried to kick them out, but he was surprising too strong. It didn't even seem like my actions even shook his thin frame a little. "Please?" I begged again.

"Please?" He mocked me. "Please what?"

The tears that had been building finally escaped, falling down my cheeks, stinging in the scraps of raw flesh. "Just let me go. Please? I don't understand."

He shook his head slightly, loosening the grip on my legs but not completely letting go, knowing now that I would run if I could. "You wouldn't understand would you?" He closed his eyes for a brief second. "Kind of sad, isn't it? Sad and pathetic, really."

I didn't understand. I didn't want to. I just wanted to get away. I tried again to kick my legs loose, only succeeding in the grip being tightened once again, my arms scraping again, sending more pain this time, and anger.

Finally, anger came, coursing through me, pushing at the fear, trying to overcome it and then finally joining with it. The combination sent me into heady action. I kicked and buckled, pushing against and still he did not move. Not even an inch. "Let go of me!" This time I yelled at him, really yelled.

My actions startled him, as if he wasn't expected me to fight back. The lazy expression slipped from his face and anger finally flickered in his expression. He moved so quickly and he was on top of me, his hand roughly covering my mouth. His weight was unbearable upon me, even though he had appeared so small before, so helpless. I felt as if I could not breath, could not move. He was crushing me and I did not want to think of what was going to come next; here- right here- on a public street. Just yards away from houses, safety even. My only hope now was that someone had heard me yell. Someone had to.

"Stop this nonsense now!" He demanded though clenched teeth. "There is no point in you fighting me. You will not win! You will just make this harder on yourself." He shook me a little, his hands sliding quickly from my shoulders, leaving shivers of repulsion behind. "Look at me."

I kept my eyes squeezed shut, shaking my head frantically. I was sobbing now, tears coursing and my chest heaving. I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to see his face. I just wanted to go home. Please…

"Look at me!"

He shook me hard again, my head cracking against the ground below me. The fresh new pain startled me and my eyes open against my will. He grabbed my chin quickly, forcing me to maintain his eyes contact. But he didn't need to force me now. I couldn't look away from those eyes, so dark and so cold. And in those eyes I saw something worst. Worst then being robbed, worst then being degraded and abused: I saw death in them, my death. I froze completely, like a deer caught in headlights. Knowing it should do something since inaction meant certain death, but being unable to because it was transfixed by the knowledge of its impending doom.

The anger slipped away as quickly as it came. He seemed satisfied that I understood what was about to happen now. It made things easier for him. "Poor silly girl." He murmured, he stroked my scratched cheek, inciting a whimper of pain from me. "You should have never come back here. It would have been best for everyone involved. Especially for you…such a waste," he stroked me again, "such a pretty waste."

His words confused me. A small distant part of my brain was still functionally, trying to break down the events and understand what he was saying. It didn't make sense. I have never been here before. Why would he want to hurt – no – kill me?

Without breaking eye contact, he smiled again, and within a second his hands were around my throat, squeezing and squeezing. He was choking me. I couldn't breath, my last breath that I took for granted was cut off. I started to panic; I pulled at his hands, trying to pry his fingers off my neck, where they pushed into my fragile windpipe, scratching my own skin in my vain attempts. My wrist was no longer throbbing, the torn flesh of my arms and face no longer seemed to sting with such fierceness as before, but new pains were replacing the old ones. There was no air, no more air. My heart was pounding at my chest, demanding oxygen. The pressure was being in my head, threatening to explode. My stomach was heaving, my legs going numb. Little lights were dancing through my vision. Quickly, I was succumbing. I was going to die. I couldn't breathe. I needed oxygen.

_I didn't want to die!_ Not now. I was too young. I had my whole life ahead me and it was being ripped from me. I wanted to go to college; I wanted to experience life and all it had to offer. I wanted to know what being loved felt like. I wanted life! I would never see my mom again. Oh God, she would be destroyed. I would never see Deacon again and his magical eyes, his warm personality. I would never know if I was falling in love with him, like I thought I was. Chloe would feel so guilty for not being able to come with me tonight. I couldn't die this way, for no reason. I begged inside my head, praying that someone would find me before it was too late. Someone would help me. _Please…please, please, please_. _Oh God, please. Someone help me! _ I kept repeating the words like a message that I could not vocalize with all the strength and power I could find within myself.

I could feel myself slipping, slipping away into something dark and final. My vision was almost completed block except for a small pinpoint of life that was slowly growing until I was fascinated by it. The pressure wasn't so bad now. The pain was leaving. I was slipping…

Suddenly the pressure was gone from my throat. I vaguely heard someone yelling and fleshy thudding sounds, but I couldn't make out what was being said. I felt like I was at the bottom of a deep well and the source of the noise was so far above me.

I could breathe again. The air, the beautiful air, was rushing down my bruised throat, already feeding my starving organs and repairing some of the damage. I started coughing and gagging, dry heaving as I gulped as much air as possible. My ears were ringing but my vision was coming back.

Above me I heard someone cry out in pain and then a curse, another punch being thrown and someone landed next to me on the ground. I rolled slightly, wincing in pain and blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision enough to see what was going on. The stranger, the one who attacked me, had hit the ground next to me with such force that it rattled me slightly. I watched dumbfounded as he quickly jumped up from a knock to the ground that would have put down men twice his size. I looked up to see him push pass another person, who was in the shadows. The one in the shadows, who obviously came to my rescue, reached out to grab my attacker, and ended engaging him in another fight for a few more moments. My rescuer was angry, very angry. That much I could tell. Several curses exploded from him as he swung and swung at my attacker.

I rolled up, coughing again. I should help him, I thought, thinking about the tire iron in my jeep. The thing that started all of this tonight. I recognized the irony of beating the daylights out of my attacker with it and it made me smile a little. I leaned down to push myself up, but I put my weight on my injured wrist and I immediately yelped in pain and I started coughing again.

"Shit!" A deep voice exploded.

I heard the sound of running feet but I couldn't look up, I was double over, heaving again. I heard the gravel crunching as someone bent down next to me. I wanted so badly to thank this man but I needed to catch my breath and let the new wave of pain ease away before I tempted to speak.

"Are you okay?" The deep voice asked.

I nodded as best as I could which resulted in more pain. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, steadying me.

"Hold on there. I'm going to call the police." He pulled out a cell phone. "We need to get you looked at."

I tried not to listen to him as he spoke to the police. I heard words such as girl, attacked, hurt, and I didn't want to hear anymore right now. I was safe. That was all I could afford to think about right now: that I was safe now. Eventually I was able to catch my breath. "Thank … you." My voice hoarse and it hurt to speak.

"I'm…I'm just glad I got here when I did." His voice gruffer now but had almost a musical quality to it. "If I didn't…" His voice tailed off and after a moment of silence he cleared his throat, but did not speak again.

I leaned back carefully and looked up at him and to say I was shocked was an understatement. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was tall and stood near me, looking down at me. His dark hair, wavy and messy in the drizzle, curled around his forehead, a vivid contrast against extremely pale blue eyes. Wolf eyes I thought immediately. His features were perfect, straight nose, full lips, and high cheekbones were highlighted in the bleak street light. He stood with wide shoulders and strong arms. I noticed his knuckles were scraped.

This man, this person who came to rescue, was absolutely the most beautiful person I had ever seen, even more so then Deacon, which I hadn't thought possible. Who would have known that there would be so many attractive people in Petersburg? His eyes narrowed under my scrutiny and if I had cared about being embarrassed, I would have blushed, but I didn't. I was running on empty at the moment. Tomorrow I could be embarrassed all I wanted, I promised myself.

He cleared his throat again and he went to move closer, than stopped. He seemed to be at battle with himself over something and then he crouched quickly next me. "Help is coming," he spoke, "How …how bad are you hurt?"

"My throat…it hurts." I touched it gently, and then winced. "So does my wrist. I'm not…sure if it's broken." I lifted my arm gently. It was swollen and already turning an attractive shade of blue and violet.

The man gently took it in his cool hands and examined it. "It may be broken or sprained." He looked at me, "Is that all?"

"All? The man…he was trying to kill me." I blurted out.

His pale blue eyes narrowed again. "I understand that. I was hoping he didn't try anything else." He stopped for a second, thinking. "Obviously a man doesn't attack a girl on a dark street for no reason."

"Oh…" I knew what he meant now. "No … no he didn't."

He let out a breath he must have been holding. "Okay, okay." He gently placed my abused wrist in my lap and stood. "Why were you out here anyways?"

"I was…getting books from the library."

"At night?"

I felt a bit of anger flare up at me. "It wasn't that…late. It's not …like we are in a crime ridden…city." I started coughing. "I …didn't expect to be attacked….He said he just needed help… flat tire."

His pale eyes widen in disbelief. "Some stranger approaches you for help at night on a dark road and you just go and help him?" His voice was very angry. "That has to be one of the most careless things I have heard in the long time." His fists clenched and opened a few times. "I bet you are handful, aren't you?"

"Well…I'm sorry" I muttered. I was bound to get a ton of lectures later, I didn't feel like I deserved one right now.

He shook his head and began to pace. "Well sorry wouldn't have been helpful if I didn't come, now would it?"

I ignored the last statement. "So why were… you out here?" I responded instead, following up on his earlier question.

He stopped pacing and ran a shaky hand through his dark hair. "I just was." He looked at me, "Have you ever heard, don't look at gifted horse in the mouth?"

What a jerk! I was grateful that he saved my life but did he have to be such a jerk about it? I didn't immediately respond. All the talking was hurting my throat and my scraped cheek. I took stock of my injuries quickly and was grateful that nothing was too serious. No doubt I would be bruised and sore tomorrow. I looked back at him and found him watching me intently. His gaze was unnerving. Not in the way the attacker was but in a different way, a much different way.

I didn't know what to say now so I decided to stand up, but he immediately was at my side. "I don't think you should stand." He kneeled again. "The ambulance and police should be here any minute. I don't want you passing out or something."

"I'm not going…to pass out" I sputtered, finally hearing the sirens.

"Yea, well I really don't want to have to catch if you do." He examined his knuckles for a few moments. "You have already got me in enough trouble tonight."

My mouth dropped.

"I could have been home, watching Family Guy and relaxing, however…some girl decided she wanted to help a homicidal manic with his _tire_."

My mouth opened even wider. "Has anyway ever told you that you are somewhat of an ass?"

He flashed a genuinely amused smile at me. "Oh honey, every single day of my blessed life."

"I'm not your honey." I retorted. I was a little shocked at myself, but I had never met a more irritating person in my life. He represented every extremely good looking person at there. Good looks but rotten personality…with the exception of saving people, of course.

"Well I'll thank the Gods for that one, trust me." He replied with a self indulgent smile.

"God…I don't even know what to say…" I exclaimed.

My not so charming knight in shining armor just continued to smile at me, infuriating me more. I was actually beginning to look forward to the police, anything to get to stop me from hurting myself when I tried to hurt him.

Hospital. Deacon. Chloe. Brother


End file.
